Milk of Regret
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Hinata snaps, and teaches the Hyuuga clan a valuable lesson. CONTAINS CHARECTER DEATH. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. A DEFINATE SIKFIC.


**xXxXxXx**

_Was I just your surrogate?  
Was I your revenge?  
I... have... no regrets... yet  
I... have... no regrets..._

You'll wish we never took this ride...  
You made me do this, you made me do this, you made me  
I wish I was afraid of suicide,  
Long ago before I died  
We should never be this high  
I wish I was afraid of suicide

_Once was I... made of glass,  
Long ago, before I cracked...  
Once was I... made of glass,  
Long ago... before I cracked...  
YOU MADE ME DO THIS_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Milk of Regret, Otep**_

**xXxXxXx**

_Hinata Centric_

**xXxXxXx**

**WARNING! THIS INSTALLMENT IS VERY GRAPHIC. VEIWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

I was cold, oh so cold. I had long lost the feeling in my fingers and toes, and soon my arms and legs and arms would be numb. I only had a vague idea of why I was here, in my room, all alone.

Twelve years ago, when I was three, I was almost captured by the village of Kumogakure. Then my father began to think I was weak, useless. He was slowly destroying me. I used to be so innocent, so frail. I was weak, made of glass; easily destroyed.

And then a thought hit me.

Why let him kill me?

**xXxXx**

I wondered down the hallways, dark hair hiding my face and swaying gently. All my years as Kurenai's student had paid off –I had managed to create a genjutsu that even the Hyuuga could not see through. My years of following Naruto had also paid off; I created a kage bunshins to sit in my room, taking on the genjutsu as well.

Tonight the Hyuuga would pay.

I continued to walk when I could see my father ahead, along with Neji. They were headed towards me. I continued to walk, swaying slightly, one of my arms dangling uselessly. I heard father call out.

"Hinata! Why are you up so late?" He asked, "You should be getting ready for bed." I froze, and the two stepped foreword.

"Hinata-sama," Neji asked politely, worry clear, "Are you okay?" I said nothing, and only when they were in front of me did they gasp in horror.

My arms were mutilated, blood pouring from the wounds. They were self inflicted in appearance, and I held a bloody knife. My wrists were slit all the way around, and spiraled up my arms. On each side of my arms were two cuts, ragged and ugly. They went from shoulder too wrist. Since I was garbed in my white nightgown, it was clearly seen. The outfit reached mid thigh, and was spaghetti strap.

My gown was ripped in the stomach, and my entrails were hanging out of a large wound, my other arm keeping them from sagging out. My chest looked like it was mauled by a bear, skin red, sore, ragged and torn. I lifted my head, revealing my face.

My cheeks were sliced open a bit, making my mouth look much bigger then before. The cuts grew shallow, before forming intricate designs on my face, leaving no place un-marred. My left nostril was missing, while my right had a large chunk missing. I knew my eyes were sliced open, blood pouring out. I heard Neji gag violently. I did not feel sorry.

My legs had the same intricate designs carved into them, and chunks of flesh were missing from them.

I heard my father scream in horror.

Seconds later, most of the Hyuuga were here, watching in horror as my body stood, wondering how I was alive.

Then a bunshin stepped out.

Her skin was blackened and twisted, features barely recognizable. She appeared burned, caught in a fire. Some people fainted.

"This must be a genjutsu!" Someone cried, and the Hyuuga activated their Byakugan.

"Eh…It's n-not…" someone whispered.

Another bunshin immerged. She had weapons lodged in every inch of her body, blood seeping from the wound.

Another. She looked beaten, and raped.

Then another. Her throat was sliced open.

And again. She was mauled by a bear; its head was in her arms, and she cradled it close to her body.

The next was headless, Her pale head held in her arms.

And after was one, her innards missing, stomach sliced open.

I watched as Hyuuga dropped to their knees, fainted, and some even died of shock. Soon, all fifteen clones were in the room. We spoke in unison.

"Look what happened." I said softly, our voices mismatched, and off beat. Some finished later then others, or had different tones. "Look what you made me do." I rose my arms, showing off the cuts.

"Look what happened because of the mission." The others said.

"All because you didn't care, you didn't train me correctly." I finished. "Now I'm dead. Suicide, murder, rape, mauled, attacked, beaten, decapitated, and burned. Why did you let this happen?" I then placed them in another genjutsu; it contained all of us still torturing them. I removed my own genjutsu, while my bunshin vanished. Slowly, I walked around, and killed them off, slicing open their throats, almost decapitating some. For my father, I did decapitate him. And then Hanabi came in, eyes wide in horror. I watched as she looked around, and saw that only Neji had been left alive out of the whole clan. Besides the youngest, of course, who were ten or younger. That left ten members of the clan besides Hanabi, Neji, and myself. I gave Hanabi a sadistic smile, shocking her.

"Hello, Hanabi-chan." I said, only to disappear, the genjutsu replaced. I heard Hanabi scream, and fall backwards. "What? You don't like my gift? My little…present? Why not?"

"No!" She cried, "Tou-san! Why, Hinata!? WHY?!" I giggled, the sound resonating through the halls.

"Because I can."

I left the house, watching as people ran to the compound, mostly ninjas, having heard the screams. I saw Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Tsunade run by. I smiled slightly. Revenge was fun.

Two weeks later, I was confronted by the Akatsuki, by none other then Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

I joined without a second thought.

A year later, we captured all the bijuu, managing to preserve my precious Naruto-kuns body.

He never leaves me alone anymore.

He never tells me no.

He never ridicules me.

He always loves me.

**xXxXxXx**

_Oh my god, this is such a sic fic!_

_I MADE HINATA A NECROPHILIAC!!_

_WTF??_

…_review…_

_ewwwwwwwwww…………_

_kuro-kun_


End file.
